


A Breath Between

by rainsoakedhello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Kiss, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/pseuds/rainsoakedhello
Summary: "Can I kiss you now?" Harry whispers out, breath ghosting over Draco's lips as he studies the other man's eyes."I don't know, Potter.Canyou?"He tugs ever so slightly at the hair woven through his fingers with a whispered, "prat", the word spoken in that soft way -- the way that says you are my everything -- my making and my undoing.Draco leans in a fraction, fingers trailing slow and teasing at Harry's slim hips before he responds, just as softly, "A prat youmaystart kissing any time now."(revision of prior posting)





	A Breath Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of my prior sketch [Almost...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226456) after I found my old drawing tablet and then proceeded to find a pretty amazing digital painting program that I wanted to play around with.
> 
> Four facts about this:  
> 
>
>> **1)** I gave Harry a beard because, why wouldn't I give Harry a beard? He can look distinguished and more mature and if it helped me define his jawline a teensy bit, then so be it...  
>  **2)** Draco's lips...oh, Draco's lips drove me batty. I apologize for their crappiness.  
>  **3)** I copped out on the background because, well, I really have no excuse outside of the fact I had no clue what to attempt.  
>  **4)** The last time I tried digital painting was probably roughly 6-8 years ago, so it was fun trying to get my feet wet again. I hope you enjoy my first attempt back at it!
> 
>   
>  Additional random fact: The dialogue somewhat comes from my mental dialogue every time I ask if I "can" do/see/hear/etc. something. 

"Can I kiss you now?" Harry whispers out, breath ghosting over Draco's lips as he studies the other man's eyes.

"I don't know, Potter. _Can_ you?"

He tugs ever so slightly at the hair woven through his fingers with a whispered, "prat", the word spoken in that soft way -- the way that says you are my everything -- my making and my undoing.

Draco leans in a fraction, fingers trailing slow and teasing at Harry's slim hips before he responds, just as softly, "A prat you _may_ start kissing any time now."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I posted this note on the sketch as well, but I just recently signed up for Tumblr and I'm slowly pretending I know what I'm doing there. @[rainsoakedhello](https://rainsoakedhello.tumblr.com) if you are curious at all. I plan to keep getting back into drawing and more writing, posting snippets there as I go along to keep myself accountable.


End file.
